


And here's your reward

by amandaskankovich



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh don’t be shy,” she whispers, “not now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And here's your reward

In the end the sex is fantastic but no surprise there. Could it have been any other way? But before that he’s not quite ready to even kiss her. His lips just hover there pulled towards hers but not quite reaching and his hands are in her hair and there’s so much desire his body sort of hums with it but he won’t lean close. He can’t quite give in yet.  
“Oh don’t be shy,” she whispers, “not now.”  
She could pounce on him she knows it. Or she could just lean forward and it would be so easy and then they could get started finally but she’s been so patient and she’s been so good and she’s earned it hasn’t she? She wants him to be the one to come forward. Take her. Eat her up.  
She can be a bit traditional sometimes. He’ll learn that about her.  
She is going to teach him so many things.  
“Alice…”  
He’s pressing his forehead against hers and she notices his skin is so hot to the touch.  
Oh god no. He can’t be sick.  
But then she thinks of the past few hours. It’s all mental probably. The stress. His puppy’s still in the morgue not yet in the ground.  
Tinkerbell…  
But if it’s mental and not physical she can work with that.  
“It’s okay,” and she slides her hand up his waist, up his shoulders, until her hand’s on his pulse.  
He looks at her and he says, “Is it?”  
There are tears there. Oh god.  
This is not how she imagined this moment. And yes she’d imagined it often.  
“John,” she says and her voice is stern, “Your pain is in the past. You’re right here and you’re with me. So now is not the time for tears.”  
He smiles at that, “Because it bores you?”  
She smiles, “Because it’s meaningless and you’re wasting time dwelling in things you can’t change and you’re ignoring the glorious opportunity before you.”  
“You?” He asked.  
She smiled, “Me yes and your new reality.”  
“Which is?”  
“John you’re free. And right now right this second you’re with the one person in the world who sees you and sees you absolutely without a single misconception. Not a one.”  
He looks at her.  
She can’t stop smiling now, “And so am I. Did you ever think you’d have that once in your long hard life?”  
And when he leans forward and kisses her finally.  
It feels like burning, dissolving, dying.  
It feels beautiful and she always knew it would.


End file.
